


Curiosity and Cats

by gingerlegend



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: This is just a quick little drabble I wrote about Carlos's first time seeing Khoshekh. I don't know exactly when this would take place, except that it's before Khoshekh had kittens. It's very short, but I'm pretty happy with it.





	Curiosity and Cats

"Curiosity killed the cat," some say. Carlos the scientist, however, disagreed.  
"There is no scientific proof that curiosity could be capable of murder," he promised Cecil. "You trust me, don't you?"  
"Yes, I trust you. Just… be careful."  
What Cecil didn't say was that it wasn't Carlos he was worried about hurting Khoshekh. Curiosity was dangerous in Night Vale.  
But he trusted Carlos to be careful.

Carlos entered the men's bathroom of the Night Vale Community Radio Station.  
Floating exactly four feet above the ground, right next to the sink, was a dark cat. That's not to say the cat's fur was dark. It was hard to tell, actually. The cat's fur was hard to focus on. Khoshekh meowed, and the room seemed to shake. His spine ridges were majestic, but Carlos knew not to touch them.  
He was a very cute cat. Carlos was allergic, and so he didn't get very close, but Khoshekh was adorable.

Carlos didn't study the cat. Partially because his eyes stung just from being in the room with him, but also because he didn't want Cecil to worry. There wasn't any scientific evidence proving that curiosity could kill a cat, but there was nothing proving that it couldn't.  
He left the bathroom and, rather than say goodbye to Cecil in person, he texted Cecil that Khoshekh was adorable, and that he was going to pick up some Claratin on his way to his laboratory, next to Big Rico's Pizza, which he did shortly after leaving the station.


End file.
